oe3fandomcom-20200214-history
Patch notes
UPDATE July 6 Buffs: * Armor Tech (15% -> 20%) * Force Round Damage (10%->15%) * Mosquito and Athena Range(->150) * Athena Armor * Laser Turret fire rate * Plasma Halo Speed * Small artillery double shot * Atrillery-halo 3-shot * Dark Mastery homing speed Nerfs: * Biohazard spore rate(halved) * Fighter SD halved except Fury * Carrier Racks slowed Other: * Fighter Yard launch spread UPDATE February 23, 2015 Buff: *Odyssey Hangar (to 4) *Scorpion armor (270 to 400) *Hawk Missiles (gain double missiles) *Athena Bombs (gain double bombs) *Tactical shield cost (100 energy to 50) *Mega shield cost (175 energy to 150) *Dark Mastery (15% fire-rate increase to 20%) *Biohazard (increased firerate, armor increased from 1000 to 1500, releases constant spores instead of in clump) Nerf: *Beam Halo cost (250 energy to 300) *Exhumer Pbay(increased delay, actually delay was increased on all mediums with pbay, not only on exhumer, but no one noticed) *Hangar Rack on medium Pbay (Add more delay between each piranha) *Phalanx no longer block black holes Other changes: *Ship launches is symmetric for both players(only multiplayer) *Pincer starting energy increased by 250 *PVP platinum reward increased from 1 to 2 UPDATE January 17, 2015 * Fighter yard production rate is reduced (from 25 frames to 40 frames) * Gladiator cost is increased (35 -> 50 minerals) * Gladiator armor is lowered to 20 * Odds of rolling a blue or red upgrade are slightly better(~15%) * Daily bonus is now 10 platinum UPDATE October 12, 2014 New Capital: New Auxiliary: UPDATE July 6, 2014 New Fighter: New Medium Ship: New Capital: New Tech: New Turret New Auxiliary Other Changes: * Repair turret now target the unit with lowest HP * Turrets and ships have a cooldown once placed (no longer able to fire immediately) * Multiplayer map with asteroids in the center is now further apart * One new multiplayer map Buff: * Armor regen mod/repair organ (+6 armor regen instead of +3) * Cloak field (Bigger radius) * Cataclysm (add two large non-homing missiles) * Cutlass (Energy Cost decreased from 75 to 50) * Flash charge (+10 shield regen instead of +5) * Fury (Metal cost decreased from 50 to 35) * Hawk (Energy cost decreased from 125 to 90) * Rapier (Metal cost decreased from 50 to 35) * Tremor (Mine laying rate doubled) Nerf: * Goliath (firerate decreased, range decreased from 250 to 225) * Primer (add 25 starting energy penalty) * Spectre (gun damage decreased from 3,3,5 to 2,2,4. Range decreased from 150 to 120) Bug fixes: * 25% hangar mod bug * Lives bug * Server crash store platinum bug * Aux shield collision * Shield fighter laser damage calculation UPDATE June 12, 2014 New Capitals: New Tech: Other Changes: Buff: * Biohazard spores (launch four spores instead of one) * Scorpion cost (300 metal to 225) Nerf: * Constructor armor (from 400 to 50) * Turret Self-Destruct damage * Micro-laser damage (from three to two ) Bug fixes: * Archangel Shield mod recharge rate UPDATE June 1, 2014 New Turrets: New Capitals: Other Changes: Buff: * Plasmacaster: DPS up to 22 from 17 * Hammerhead: DPS up to 108 from 56 * Fusion Rounds: Damage up to +50% from 35% * Engineer: DPS increased * Edgeslasher:' 'DPS up to 7 from 3 Nerf: * Freeze: Freeze time halved: down to 1 sec from 2 sec * Cloak: increased recloak time * Homing SD: Lower range Bug fixes: * Spectre range mod * Missile doctrine on some missile types * Carrier fighter tech inherit